


蝴蝶

by asakami_yuya



Category: Dadaroma (Band), Jrock
Genre: M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakami_yuya/pseuds/asakami_yuya
Summary: 「我喜欢你是寂静的，好像你已远去你听起来像是悲叹，一只如鸽悲鸣的蝴蝶。」灵感来自《噬骨蝶》
Relationships: Takashi/Takashi(Dadaroma)





	蝴蝶

「我喜欢你是寂静的，好像你已远去  
你听起来像是悲叹，一只如鸽悲鸣的蝴蝶  
你从远处听见我，我的声音无法企及你  
让我在你的沉默中安静无声」

白色病房中重复着每一天。  
令人乏味的阳光透过窗户狭小的缝隙在室内地板上照出一道细长的光亮，我伸出腿，看着它被阳光截成两半。  
沉重的铁门被打开，今天来送药的护士和昨天是同一个人，她的脸上毫无表情，单调乏味的五官和身上陈旧褪色的白色制服如出一辙，最终和这病院融为一体。她解开了我身上的束缚带，于是我早已麻木的双臂就像破败的植物一样垂落下来。  
透明瓶子里装着白色药片又多了一粒，我记不得它们的名字，但是我每天都会吞下它们，伴着冰凉的水，它们划过我的喉咙，进入到胃中，最后融入血液，在血管中流淌，稀释掉我的记忆。  
然后我注意到了站在她身后的那个人，我之前从未见过他，这个人的脸上带有一种神经质般的冷漠，他双手插在兜里，注视着我。  
护士离开了病房，今天她没有再把我绑起来，也许是我这段时间安静的表现让他们觉得我的病情已经平稳了下来。  
“喂，穿白大褂的，你叫什么名字？”  
我笑着，故意露出白色病服下赤裸的大腿，上面还带着淤青，是上次我被人擒住时不知哪个畜生留下的。  
他没有回答，细长苍白的手指掠过我的脖子，拿起来挂在我胸前的金属牌。  
“takashi？”  
听着他念我的名字有一种莫名的快感，我点点头以示回应。  
可惜那幅好听的嗓音没有再吐露任何言语，在确认我的名字后，他也离开了。  
我用舌尖轻轻舔舐那块印着名字的金属牌，想要感受他短暂的碰触留在上面瞬间即逝的温度。

  
「自古以来，蝴蝶皆是美丽的化身。  
它用美丽的外表迷惑所有看它的人，再用毒磷粉让他们在迷惘中步向死亡。  
但是像你这种淫荡的蝴蝶，可以为任何人展开羽翼吧？」  
我百无聊赖地丢下手里残破的蝴蝶，它的翅膀已经被我剪断，碎成好多块，鲜艳的色彩依然反射着剔透的光泽。墙上挂着的蝴蝶标本一起注视着同伴扔在地上的尸体。  
医生对我这种行为置若罔闻，事实上，他除了每天跟在护士身后，默默注视着我之外，再也没有说过一句话。  
真是无聊透顶！  
我躺在地板上，年代久远地板缝已经生出了霉菌，现在连它们都在成群结队的嘲笑我，我甚至都可以听见它们刻意压低的笑声。  
今天他也是准时来到病房，一同前来的还有那个护士，那张面具一般的脸上不变的假笑真是碍眼死了。  
“这是今天的药。”  
我看着递给我药的手指上斑驳的红色指甲油，真是碍眼死了。  
“嘿！”我叫着医生，他的表情纹丝不动，我笑了，指尖划过嘴唇，晕开了暗红色的口红，在唇角留下了一道长长的痕迹。  
他看着我。  
医生冷漠的表情仿佛最轻蔑的嘲弄，这让我更加恼火。  
“这样如何？”  
我抓起那把钝得生锈的剪子，直接插进面前护士的脖子。  
那个可怜的女人倒下的时候还是一脸不可置信的表情，立刻就有人冲进病房，把我按在地上，混乱之中我看见医生的嘴角微微上扬，扯出了一个完美的微笑。  
于是我也不可遏制的大笑了起来，直到眼角笑出了眼泪。

接下来的日子，电击、监禁交替进行，我又被捆上了束缚带，这些人恨不得我马上死掉，每次接受电击的时候，我都能看到对方眼睛里闪烁的复仇般的希望之光。  
于是我又忍不住笑起来。  
在某个平平无奇的夜晚，一个护工强暴了我。  
我还没来得及大叫，就被他用皮带绑住了嘴，连日的电击治疗让我完全没有反抗的力气，而被捆住的手臂让他更加方便，这个混蛋动作太过粗暴，到最后出了血，搞得我疼死了。  
完事之后的我被他拖回病房，他像丢垃圾一样把我丢在一边，然后若无其事地离开了。我骂骂咧咧试图坐起来，却看到医生站在房间角落的一片阴影之中。  
“很疼吧…”他轻轻抚摸我的脸，脸上有些麻木，一定已经肿起来了。  
我不想回答，他的手指停留在我的脸上，我盯着他，看到了他眼中的悲悯。  
于是我把他的手指含入口中。  
正当我想着下一步如何做的时候，他抽出了手指，一丝唾液给这场景更增添了色情的意味。随后，他俯下身，吻住了我。我疯狂地用唇舌回应着他，身上的每一个细胞仿佛都在叫嚣，祈求这个人占有我。  
但他没有，他只是留下了一个吻，然后就只剩我面对其余的一切。  
这个人真是讨厌……我苦笑。

无休止的禁闭让时间仿佛也在我身上凝滞了，我已经想不起有多久没看见医生了。  
所以当他再次踏入这个房间的时候，有一种不真实的感觉。这次他是独自一人来的。  
于是我请求他：“今晚来陪陪我好吗？”  
医生不置可否，但我隐约觉得他答应了。  
今夜的月色很美，我恍惚记得，我就是在这样一个月夜来到这里的，那似乎是很久很久之前的事情了。  
医生悄无声息地出现了，我不知道他是如何做到如此安静的，也许他并不是人类。  
“告诉你一个秘密。”我趴在小小的窗户前，手指在浑浊的玻璃上画着圈，“我其实是一只蝴蝶。”  
然后我咯咯地笑了，医生也笑了，这是我第一次见到他笑，他站在我身边，月光下他的一头浅金色头发散发着淡淡的光晕，让他看起来仿佛神邸。  
直觉告诉我这个人不属于凡间，但是我依然想要接近他，于是我解开衣服的扣子，露出自己的身体。接下来的一切都顺理成章，我被他压到地板上，压到那些新鲜的蝴蝶的碎片上，我们就在破碎的蝴蝶的尸体上做爱，月光让我也沾染了他的光晕，我喜欢这样被他占有全部的感觉，喜欢他在我病态苍白的皮肤上留下的印记，喜欢我们的喘息在这间狭小空荡的房间交织然后回荡的声音。  
我喜欢着他的一切。  
不，我爱他。  
我爱他。  
全世界都发了疯。

医生是个温柔的情人。  
温柔，沉默，但是我又格外贪恋他的触碰带来的真实感。  
自从我刺伤那位护士，已经过了很久了吧。现在他们已经解除了我的禁闭，我被允许每周到天台放风。  
每次医生都会陪着我，听我喋喋不休地讲着自己的事，然后微笑着，只是微笑。  
我对他知之甚少，他从不提起自己的过去。  
“这是送给你的。”  
我看到他手上有一只紫色的气球，和我的发色一样，鲜艳的色彩。  
我欣喜若狂，已经很久没人送我礼物了，我接过气球，然后抱住了他。我的情人。  
他轻轻拍着我的背，我可以感受到从他那双形状完美的手上传递给我的温热，我无比的迷恋这种感觉。  
放风结束后，我把那只气球带回了病房，系在了摆在柜子的花盆上，花盆里的水仙花早已枯萎，改天叫他们再换一株来吧。  
气球的表面光亮，我隐约可以在上面看到自己的轮廓，我已经很久没有照过镜子，快要忘记自己的长相了。  
但是记忆里的自己还是很美的吧，有一张美到令人嫉恨的脸。也许这也是一切悲剧的开端。  
真是讨厌，回忆什么的，完全记不起来了。  
我躺在床上，已经不愿意去想过去的事情，我只知道，从今以后，我只需要记得医生就好。

“今天takashi气色很好呢。”在不知第几次放风的时候，医生这样对我说。  
“是吗？”我很开心，我看着自己的长发和四月的微风混杂在一起，在空中翩翩起舞，就像一群紫色的蝴蝶。  
“也许有一天我好起来了，我们可以一起离开这里。”  
我握住医生的手，说出这句话后，我小心翼翼地等待着他的回应。  
他笑了笑，说：“我们随时可以离开这里啊。”  
“是真的吗？”我燃起了希望，是我之前从未有过的，我从未想过有一天自己可以离开这里。  
医生反握住我的手，我感受到了从他有力的指间传来的坚定。  
“下周，我们就一起离开吧。”  
由于背光，我看不清他脸上的表情，但是我知道，他一定在用温柔的目光注视着我。  
而我处于他投下的阴影中，却仿佛被世界上全部的光照耀着。

约定的时间比想象中到的还快。  
我手中紧紧握住他送给我的气球，那是我最喜爱的颜色，现在就飘在我身边，在我手上几十公分的高度。  
“我们离开吧。”  
“现在？”  
“就现在”  
“你会一直陪在我身边吗？”  
“我永远都会在你身边。”  
“永远都在？”  
“永远都在。”  
我笑了，但是眼泪却一直溢出眼眶，我牵起他的手，上面依然是令我迷恋的温度。此时此刻我拉住他，世界在我眼前是一片炫目的白光，耳边呼啸的风仿佛情人的低语，就像之前无数个夜晚的低语那样，温柔地把我包围。  
于是我和他离开了，我们将在世界的尽头融为一体，再也不分开。  
手中的气球，也飞向了天空。

  
【后记】  
“你们听说了吗？316室的那个病人昨天跳楼自杀了。”  
“什么？就是重症病房的那个？”  
“没错，原本因为严重的暴力倾向和自残，医生已经放弃治疗了，只是最近看他状态比较稳定才准许他每周放放风。”  
“啊，这样的话，倒也是少了个麻烦啊……”  
“听说他总是自言自语，已经好久了。”  
“这些人的世界简直就是谜一样。”  
“谁说不是呢……”  
讨论声渐渐走远，一只紫色气球孤零零地在天台飘荡，不知是被谁遗落在这里。

—END—


End file.
